vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thalbrook
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Hunter D Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Coffin - The Art of Vampire Hunter D.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phantom Stranger (Talk) 14:27, October 13, 2010 Heya That'd be great, the movies would definitely be a priority, seeing as how that's how most people know the brand. But whatever content you can add would be appreciated, the wiki is in severe need of it. Since founding the wiki in August 2009, I've been struggling to get decent infoboxes together, not having those as a jumping off point really bums me out on wikis.--Phantom Stranger 17:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) New skin I'm sure you've probably seen or heard about the new skin implenting thats going to be forced on November 3rd? If not I'd take a look, as the new skin cramps the content area, and an infobox makes it even worse because it's centered in the page. Someone on a staff blog linked to the Dounky Kong wikia and the information was totally smashed thanks to the long infobox. :Crap, you're right, I just took a look at it in the "new look wikia," but it's worse than than that. The custom skin with the black background doesn't work with it. Now there will be black infoboxes on white backgrounds on top of what you listed. I give up, it's taken me this long to BARLEY understand the complicated design stuff and they turn around throw this curveball? Pardon my french but uh, damn. I think a lot of wikis will be facing this cramping problem, the Red Dead wiki looks pretty bad in new look. I don't think there's anyway for infoboxes to NOT cramp the page.--Phantom Stranger 20:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : From what I've read, they'll be keeping the monobook skin, which is the same sort of layout but the scroll menu on the side won't open up to side menus. I think there's a customization option on the new skin to have a black page, but it's not going to look nearly as good as it does now. If there was a way to make the infoboxes horizontal instead of vertical, so it looks similar to a card it might not be so bad, but I'm fairly new to the whole wikia thing myself. Thalbrook 03:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Further communication Make sure to leave a message on my talk page if you ever need to contact me again, messages you leave here may go unnoticed.--Phantom Stranger 21:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The Update No I have no idea, I'm just going to kind of ignore it and continue adding content. I guess I'll go with monobook since it makes it look like a normal wiki, but all I can really do is hope that someday we reach over 500 pages of actual content and MAYBE we can convince someone from the design team to throw us a bone. That or in 5 years or so they might come up with a design that doesn't suck.--Phantom Stranger 19:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It'd be nice if a user with CSS knowledge would contribute to at least match the colors of the pages. I've looked at it but I don't understand any of it all. The plain white just doesn't fit the content in my opinion, but I'll keep adding when I can.--Thalbrook 19:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC)